Sabine Lommers
Sabine Lommers is a main character in Season 1 of Containment. She is portrayed by Claudia Black. Biography Sabine Lommers is a high ranking Doctor with the CDC who is called in to assess the status of the outbreak at the Atlanta Midtown Hospital. She is responsible for instituting the cordon and liaises directly with POTUS. Sabine realises early on the virus is extremely dangerous and that she may have to make drastic decisions in order to prevent the spread of the virus. Sabine is extremely experienced in the field, having been involved in large scale events including the Sierra Leone EBOLA outbreak. Her experiences have affected her on a personal level, leaving her feeling isolated. Sabine idolised a senior doctor, as he could predict what a virus would do. However, she believes because he was too compassionate about a patient, he subsequently contracting the virus and died. This is what lead her to being more cold and thinking more logical than emotional. Despite her cold nature, she does seem to care about the people inside cordon, but chooses to protect outsiders more than those within. Before the outbreak she was on holiday in Nantucket with her husband that they planned for a year. She resents having to leave and work on the outbreak. Season 1 Pilot Sabine attends a briefing to discuss a potential outbreak. She informs the attendees of the possible public health threat and states they currently have no idea what it is or how to stop it. Sabine later approaches Major Lex Carnahan, asking him for his help during this event. She advises him they are going to need a face, a man of the people. Later that day she holds a press conference, informing the community of the current threat they are facing; she is very reassuring and says that it is only a matter of 48 hours. I To Die, You To Live She tries to get the professionals to stay calm in the Police Department, she says that they need the people inside the Cordon to follow the rules in order to them from mass exposure. She also says to Chief Besser that they will not need help from the Army if this is properly handled. Upon seeing Leo Greene's piece with Lex defending Xander, she is satisfied with the image Lex gives; however she asks him about Jana and Jake, and whether this will be a problem in doing his job. Be Angry at the Sun She makes a conference to explain the implementation of the containers; she also avoids Lindsay Savage's question about Syria denying engaging in bioterrorism. She also criticizes Leo Greene's fear-mongering videos. She puts Lex on the stand when journalists ask if it is safe inside the Cordon. She refuses to send more cops, and explains that the problem is Leo Greene because their biggest enemy is fear, and it is coming from him. After Lex suggests to use the containers as a sluice for sending in and out more cops, and she questions the number of cops who would volunteer; she then orders him to drop the whole idea. When Leo Greene exposes the breach she tells Lex that she spoke to the governor and he is empowered to use deadly force. At 8:45 the Internet and phone lines are cut on her order. She calls Cannerts to tell him that the cut is Cordon-wide but he will get secure access to both Internet and a phone line the next day. She tells Lex that it was because they were losing control, and it is his fault for not stopping Leo Greene. With Silence and Tears On Day 5, she does not appear; Chief Besser mentions that she is in Washington. Like a Sheep Among the Wolves She watches the news talking about Leo and his newest video from intheperimeter.com with Mel and Allie's dead bodies. She orders Besser to find out how the video got out of the Cordon. When Lex enters, she says the PR task wasn't for him and apologizes. She then says that 50,000 meals are on their way and asks him to handle the food drop; he agrees but says it is impossible when she adds that it must be delivered by the next day. She then mentions the event in Sierra Leone and says they were too cautious; Lommers then orders Lex to get food inside the next day. After the food drop robbing, she faces Lex's anger and tells him that waiting would not have changed anything and that at least the people inside got 30% of the food; she considers it a win. Nothing Gold Can Stay Sabine admits the cover up to the public, but lies about her participation and claims she just found out Victor Cannerts was responsible for creating the virus. Physical Appearance Sabine is tall and slender with dark eyes and long curly blonde hair. Appearances * Pilot * I To Die, You To Live * Be Angry At the Sun * There's a Crack in Everything * A Kingdom Divided Amongst Itself * A Time to Be Born * Nothing Gold Can Stay Media Images Season1_promotional_001.jpg Season1_promotional_002.jpg Sabinelommers_featured_002.jpg Videos Containment - Season 1 - Claudia Black Interview Trivia * Sabine is located outside the Cordon when the outbreak takes place. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Outside Cordon Category:CDC